Chris Browning
Chris Browning (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''3:10 to Yuma (2007)'' [Crawley]: Dies when the carriage is set on fire by Ben Foster and his men who thought Russell Crowe was in the carriage. *''The Book of Eli (2010)'' [Hijack Leader]: Stabbed through the stomach by Denzel Washington, in addition to having had his hand cut off by Denzel. *''Let Me In (2010)'' [Jack]: Bitten in the throat and drained of blood by Chloe Grace Moretz, who then presumably breaks his neck to prevent him from coming back as a vampire. *''The Last Stand (2013)'' [Pony Tail]: Shot in the head by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Wild Card (2015)'' [Tiel]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with Matthew Willig, by Milo Ventimiglia, both to frame Jason Statham and to protect his own reputation after Chris and Matthew had witnessed Milo being humiliated by Jason and Dominik Garcia-Lorido. We learn of their deaths afterwards when Stanley Tucci confronts Jason about the murders. TV Deaths *''Sons of Anarchy: Toad's Wild Ride (2012)'' [Gogo]: Shot multiple times by Dayton Callie. *''The 100: Earth Kills (2014)'' Griffin Sucked into outer space by Isaiah Washington. *''Ray Donovan: The Kalamazoo (2015)'' [Gary Royal]: Given sleeping pills by Jon Voight on the sly. He then pushes his body into a swimming pool to make it look like an accidental drowning. *''From Dusk Till Dawn: Bondage (2015)'' [Nathan Blanchard]: Bleeds to death by Danny Trejo. *''Agent Carter: Smoke & Mirrors (2016)'' [Rufus]: Converted into zero matter and absorbed by Wynn Everett, while Wynn's husband Currie Graham looks on in horror and while Hayley Atwell, James D'Arcy, Enver Gjokaj and Reggie Austin listen in via the bug planted on Chris. *''Timeless: The Alamo (2016)'' [James 'Jim' Bowie]: In both the historical timeline and the distorted timeline, Jim Bowie dies (off-screen) during the battle of the Alamo. Browning, Chris Category:Writers Browning, Chris Category:American actors and actresses Browning, Chris Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Actors who died in Allen Hughes Movies Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:People who died in a Ray Donovan series Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:The 100 Cast Members